Something Not Human
by Mononoke-hime x sukai kurora
Summary: Spoilers for volume fifteen. Lag has learned the truth about his mother and the government of Amberground. He has learned the truth about himself. Will the boy made out of light accept everything he learned?


_ Something Not Human_

Lag Seeing was looking back at the man-made sun. His boots crunches softly beneath the dirt, and his white scarf blew gently in the wind as he stared at the bright light. So many emotions surfaced through his mind as he remembered everything that had happened to him the days before. _"A baby made…from the _hearts _of many people…and spirit amber…that… was…_me_?"_ A part of Lag's heart couldn't quite believe that he existed purely out of the memories out the people who had their _hearts _taken by the man-made sun. The truth about his origins shook him to his core. He had no father. He only had a mother. And if the spirit amber in his eye was taken out…Lag Seeing would cease to exist and become light again. His mother had often told him since he was a very small child that the spirit amber in his eye saved his life. She had told him that when he was born, he had contracted a lethal disease, and that the spirit amber had saved his life. _Mother lied to me._ It was only this time that Lag didn't feel upset by a lie. His mother had lied to him to save his life, and even he wouldn't have believed the truth when he was young.

Lag looked at the empty envelope he held in his hand. His mother had told him many secrets and questions to answers he had longed sought. His mother had been taken to Akatsuki because she was to be the Empress. The gold medallion that almost every citizen of Amberground had _was _actually his mother. She was now the living force of the man-made sun. _What would have happened if Reverse had succeeded? Would they have…killed her? _The thought of his mother dead caused tears to prick Lag's eyes. _I'm so happy…that she's alive. _ Lag wiped away his tears and remembered what Aunt Sabrina had told him. _"Lag…listen to me. You have the _hearts _of many people inside you. That's why…you feel the pain of others. You understand their joys…and all their experiences. That is not your weakness. You have it in you…to overcome anything!"_ _Strength…_ Lag thought with a small smile. _I never thought of myself as strong. I thought people like Zazie or Jiggy were strong._ His mother had continued to tell him that he had to find five children like him who were born on Day of Flicker. Within each other, they had memories deep inside. _Perhaps we can create a new world like you said, Mother._

Lag thought about the companions he had beside him. Niche, as always, was never far behind, and Roda was near too. Roda had revealed to him that in her _heart _wasn't just Gauche Suede's dingo. A flower was sealed inside her, causing her to have to consume large amounts of water to live. Her body was covered in scars. Roda thought of herself as ugly, but Lag thought different. _Everyone had beauty inside them…no matter who they are. Roda still has the same loyalty and dedication she had when she was Gauche's dingo…and I think that Noir knows that too. _He thought too of what she had said to him.

"_You were not conceived of love, nor were you wanted. There was no time for her to develop feelings for the child inside her. You are a nebulous being, inhuman, kept only in this form by spirit amber. Anne gave your aunt that letter…asking her to give it to you someday. Sometime later, she was taken away…by men who may have been from the capital. She knew…she wouldn't be here for you. She knew…and she left you behind. Whatever the letter may say…the pains that produced you will never fade. Ironic, isn't it? The boy chasing the truth…behind all the government secrets…the boy who wants to be…Amberground's greatest hero…may be its greatest _victim_…" _The words still caused a hole in his _heart_, even though the words had truth in them.

His single eye settled on Niche. His own dingo was not human either. Not completely. Her golden hair could transform into a lethal weapon, and she was over two hundred years old despite having a body of a seven year old child. Lag closed his eyes and simply felt the wind on his face. He and Niche and Roda would be returning to Yuusari at first light. What would he tell the director and Dr. Thunderland? _How _could he tell them? How could he tell them that…

"Lag, why are you sleeping standing up?" Lag opened his eyes and smiled when he heard the familiar sound of Niche's voice. The small dingo was waiting impatiently a couple meters ahead of him. Her golden hair shining in the moonlight. Lag saw Roda looking at him curiously.

"No, it's nothing, Niche. I'm okay. I was just taking a rest."

Lag watched as Niche ran ahead of him, arguing with Roda. For the first time since taking the journey to Campel Litus, he felt content. Despite of who he was…and _what_ he was, Lag Seeing was happy.

_None of us are human, but that's okay. We have each other._


End file.
